cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyen
:'' The Heroic nation of Guyen is a small, but glorious workers State, nestled in the southern Balkans. With a Socialist socio-economic system and centrally-planned economy, based on the principals of Marxism-Leninism and the dictatorship of the proletariat, Glorious country of Guyen marches forward along historic path of workers development. The Great country is lead by the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), the vanguard of the Guyenese masses. The General Secretary of the LPG (PF) is Chairman Ilir Fen. " My ideal is for all peoples, regardless of their divisions, to live in such a beautiful country, and to directly reap the fruits of their labour." - Chairman Fen " In this epoch of imperialism, our Glorious country may face aggression by the expansionist/annexationist greed of other nations. Should this happen, the heroic spirit of the Guyenese people, armed with the theory of Marxism-Leninism, will never be defeated! We will win, for their ideas are moribund, while ours are scientific and invincible!" -Chairman Fen, 1st Convention of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) Glorious Nation of Guyen, according to CN revisionsists: :Guyen is a small and new nation with citizens primarily of Albanian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Guyen work diligently to produce Gold and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Guyen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Guyen allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Guyen. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Guyen will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The truth about Glorious nation of Guyen: : contrary to CN revisionists, Guyen is a developed nation with a large amount of infrastructure, with a vast surplus of wealth. Workers are not unhappy, as the CN revisionists claim. This is a sladerous attempt to defame the great country in the eyes of the rest of the world. Our heroic nation has no annexationist motives, but we will fight valiantly if we are ever invaded. We support defence of our socialist system and people up to the point of possesing nuclear weapons for national defence. War with Aquiland : The Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), realized that the citizenry of the backwards, bourgousie state of Aquiland are brutally oppressed by their national bourgeosie, and technologically primitive. Because of this, we felt that it was the duty of Great nation to bring progress and liberation to the masses of Aquiland. To do this, the great Guyenese Red army fought two glorious battles against the white army forces of Aquiland. While it is a certainty that the defenders of Aquiland are decimated and heavilly outnumbered, major hostilities are at a standstill, as the politburo of Guyen re-itterates it's demands that the Aquiland's national bourgeosie submit to worker control. Just outside of the capital of Crubuntu, the proud men and women of the Guyenese Red Army distribute aid to Aquilian workers, and help to organize workers soviets. The battle was ended after Aquiland put forward a peace agreement, and Glorious country accepted. Score settled with Machiavelli Imperialists : The first nation to ever pursue aggressive imperialism against glorious Guyen was the vile imperialists of Machiavelli. Glorious country and the Guyenese people suffered greatly under the un-relenting onslaughts of the Machavite imperialists. As they pulled out of Guyen after the first war, Chairman Fen put forward a proclamation: " ... And let those who rape our heroic nation of it's beauty, who have spilled the blood of a thousand sons and daughters Guyen, feel the pain of a nation. Let every drop of blood be re-payed in full. We will avenge our fallen dead." On April 6, 2007, Glorious counrty of Guyen launched an offensive against the un-prepared nation of Machaivelli. The Machavite Imperialists fled and were slaughtered in the face of the anger of and saddness of hundred of Guyenese red army fighters. The latest technology, such as entire divisions of tanks were used to level the cities of our enemies. In the end, the Machavite army was decimated (literally) to the last man. The entire nation was thrown into anarchy, as the Machavite working class took the oppurtunity to rise up from under the thumb of their national bourgeousie, and try to build a better Machiavelli under workers control. Betrayal by the Socialist Workers Front: In the spirit of Proletarian Internationalism, the heroic nation of Guyen included itself among the Socialist nations of the Socialist Workers Front. In the Third Great War, this lead to much suffering. The Fascist dictatorship of Eestland, a member of the militaristic horde of Nordriech, invaded Guyen without cause or warning. As the brave men and women of the Guyenese red army raised their guns and tanks, heavilly outnumbered by the Eestlander fascists, they gave their own lives, and defeated vastly superior numbers of eestlanders: In two battles on April 12th and 13th, the Eestlanders lost 644 men and 24 tanks. The Glorious Guynese red army lost 395 brave men and women, and 23 tanks. As the missiles of the Eestlander invaders slammed into the burning city of Pahonic, Chairman Fen and the and the politburo of the LPG (PF) recieved a dispatch from the nation of Carmine eye: "Comrade, as of April 12th, as per the General Congress vote, the Socialist Workers Front has disbanded as an alliance. Please remove it from your alliance affiliation, and if you are at still at war offer your opponents peace if you desire to stop fighting. " the news devastated the politburo . The capitulation of the councilist forces of the SWF had left heroic Guyen exposed to Nordreich's full fury. Due to these circumstances, the LPG (PF) renounced affiliation with the Socialist Workers Front, and sent a peace offer to the Eestlunder imperialists, currently occupying the southern city of Yanehek. Only time will tell what comes of this deal, but the heroic charge of Chairman fen resounds through out the land: " Comrades, we have done the impossible! We have fought an enemy that possesess greater numbers, more tanks, and greater technology than us, and we have still decimated almost twice the number of our own kills. For every step that they take into our glorious workers state, bite their foot; if you have no teeth to bite, than spit on them until you run out of saliva. No cooperation with the eestlander imperialists! Refuse,resist!" On April 14th, 2007, Eestland signed a peace accord with mighty Guyen. The eestlander imperialists were withdrawn from their garrisons in Yanehek. Guyenese Territories : As the Glorious Nation of Guyen is the vanguard of the international workers movemernts, other nations have begun to declare themselves to be Guyenese Territories. Guyenese Territories: *Guyen *Peoples Republic of Karl Marx